The Rise and Fall of a Hero
by UndeadTrooper
Summary: Who was the overlord before becoming the overlord? This is my origin story of the Overlord rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own overlord so yeah there you go…I'm safe right?**

_Author's note: Hi guys this is my first fan fiction this is a pretty exciting piece of mine. I've been working up the courage of actually writing a up a story about my beloved Overlord game, I mean the idea just came to me a while back I always wondered what kind of hero was the Overlord like. I'm talking about their rise to power and their utter fall. So there, I hope you guys enjoy my story if you don't then…don't come back you ass rofl jk but not really._

**The Rise and Fall**

**Chapter 1**

The dark arcanium overlord sat triumphantly upon his throne. He not only cheated the abyss not once but twice. First it was the old overlord trying to reclaim his throne by possessing the wizard and having Razoron claim his title of overlord to get rid of the other seven heroes. It was an ingenious plan on the old overlord's part but he failed to account for Razoron's skill and utter stupidity of the minions of following any armored man who waved a big sword around. Everything ended as it should have. There could be only one evil overlord who could reign supreme and in the end Razoron proved that the sword is mightier than a piece of wood.

Second time he cheated the abyss was actually entering into the abyss. When the abysses began to emerge from the ground there had been a sudden decrease in labor among the peasantry. The new overlord investigated the openings to the next dimension to find his peasants under someone else's iron hellish heel oh and also huge wraith army controlled by a…forgettable oh I forget myself sometimes…a something I think…hhmmmm…oh right the forgotten god. Razoron however couldn't pass up the opportunity of ruling hell itself and increasing the torture of the former heroes and companions well five of them anyway. Jewel was still locked tight in the iron maiden still suffering from Gnarl's "treatments". Razoron shuddered at the thought of Gnarl "treating" a female prisoner. And the wizard who lost himself to the old overlord which was never really technically the wizard…well anyway he sucked all the power off the old geezer and moved on not even remotely worried if the old wizard where to resurface again. Though what proved problematic in the that infernal abyss was…he was trapped in there for three months after defeating the old god and becoming "THE LORD OF THE ABYSS"

"_Controlling a damned army of wraiths is very imposing_" Razoron mused

As the Evil Lord of Darkness thought to himself a brown minion chasing a rat fell down the full flight of stairs leading to the spawning pit. Gloob whimpering out a goofy "_I'm okay"_

"_But minions are hilarious_!" Razoron thought laughing underneath his helmet.

In the time after filling the new position of overlord he had become the undisputed ruler of the land. Rose, his tower mistress, sat carefully in her lord's lap to avoid the spikes on his metal plating that would tear her summer dress loose exposing her three month pregnant belly and she would HATE if things got disorganized now that the land was exclusively her lord's. Rose looking at his helm noticing his glowing eye slits staring blankly out the columns.

"What troubles you Milord?"

He turned his imposing head directly at her shifting his head to appear to studying her as if for the first time. His eyes were always telling of him whether they glowed or not it had intensity she had not felt since the first she met love a long time ago in a young hero far away but she loved him exclusively for all the power he had given her she felt it was only fair and organized.

Looking at her, taking in all of her beautiful face. He loved her. Love. That was a complex word in the word of overlording. Being the overlord he was a bastion of pure evil corrupted by the blood stains of the innocent, bringing peasants to their knees while his boot was surely crushing them to show his dominance to quell any kind of rebellion. He would kill without mercy, kill without regret, and kill without a doubt. There was no room for such a weakling emotion in his line of work when he must show domination to all the lands surrounding his tower and eventually the world will feel his iron grip. Seeing this young redhead maiden in Castle Spree it brought feelings of…love, a disgusting word gnarl once mentioned "it makes you do anything for your 'wench'"saying in disgust "when your wench should be doing anything for you she's suppose to cook and clean while real men do all the smiting, they should all be relegated to even lower and menial task! Hmph!" (A bell rings) "Coming mistress the tea is ready oh and I won't forget the biscuits" answering in a subservient tone.

Razoron removed his helmet revealing a handsome man in his late twenties despite his corrupting presence and darkness pulsing through him. His skin was still unaltered by the constant fighting in the campaign against light or sort of light considering that most the heroes were corrupted but whatever let's call it the campaign against the stupid that seems more appropriate. Any who you dare oppose the Overlord would surely pay the price.

"I remember who I was"

(8 years ago let's say 5 years was the corrupting phase of the seven heroes and the Razoron was in a coma in this length and the other 3 years is their rise into becoming heroes)

The young knight glistening in his custom-made armor (be imaginative in how it looks like) grinned triumphantly at his handiwork. He had disrupted the bandit raids on spree and he had lit their whole base camp ablaze. A tremendous feat. Of course though stockpiling oil, ale, and fireworks together isn't the most ideal combination of loot especially when a magic user charges in with a fireball in one hand and a sword in the other.

"Stupid bandits," He muttered leaving towards Spree.

"ALL HAIL THE RETURNING HERO OF SPREE!" The dark ruborium man proclaimed "ALL HAIL RAZORON!" there was a roar of applause from the estatic villagers.

"Aww Archie you flatter me but shouldn't you be doing something for me?"

Archie looked at him confused and partially worried for not having to paid a kindness to their hero of Spree "and what that might be my young friend" asking nervously

"Well…you should be pouring me a drink!" Razoron laughed

Archie rolled his eyes "right come on in then," and added loudly "the first round is on the house!" the villagers roared again with approval

**Later that night**

Night had fallen, it had been several hours since the first round and Raz began to feel the numbness tingle in his left hand from the drinking contest that several drunkards challenged him to, who were now all laying on the floor face first. The young barmaid walking to Razoron with a drink in hand "Here's your drink sire," batting her eyelashes "now is there anything else I can do for you" she purred.

"Well there is a certain 'release' that…"

"I'm sorry but he's preoccupied with a proposal I have" an aged voice emanating from a hooded figure. The young maid walked away disappointed but not even daring to look at the mysterious stranger.

"Well then take a seat and tell me of your proposal…wizard?" Raz asked casually.

The wizard was caught off guard at his immediate response. The wizard scrutinizing the young knight with a piercing gaze Razoron merely shrugged, "Don't flatter me wizard you stand out worse than paladin in a dwarven tavern." Wizard began to open his mouth but still was interrupted "Really did you think you could pull off the whole ominous look without drawing attention for lord sake's you have a staff with a freaking crystal ball on top of it glistening with light magic and not to mention your white beard reaching to the bottom of your robe I mean please wizard I maybe a valiant knight but I'm not as clueless as a paladin trying to 'get it on' with some harlot." Ending with a mischievous grin on his face.

The wizened old man smiled "impressive for a nineteen year old but please call me 'Defeld the Wise'" Defeld bowing his head ever so slightly.

"Call me Razoron the…"looking thoughtful "um…well something I haven't figured that part out yet."

"I'm sure you'll think of something but I have an offer that you will most definitely agree to!"

Razoron nods his head slightly

"Well in our quest against evil our tale will be sown into the hearts in mind of all the people of the land. They will greet you in kindness, you'll be a hero for all eternity never ending for the gods will see fit to bestow upon you the…"

"Just get to the part where you'll ask me to join you in your righteous crusade against the overlord" Raz said mockingly

"Well then will you Razoron raise your blade and magic against the dark overlord and bring peace back to the lands!"

Razoron leaned back into his chair stroking his adventurer's beard (5 o'clock shadow). He stopped to look straight into Defeld's eyes and straightened in his chair and simply said "No."

Defeld was shocked to see a valiant albeit unorthodox knight was refusing can offer to fight an evil that has plagued the land for far too long. The first Overlord was threatening to destroy the entire world by consuming the land in fire of his hatred for all that stood for fluffy. Fortunately the first overlord was eaten by a giant weasel. Though his successor has the same evil agenda of conquering the land with the minions at his beck and call. They seem to be an unbeatable fighting force and any foolhardy "Hero" who dare stood against the Overlord ended up in the bellies of minions with their heads mounted in the Overlord's trophy case.

"B-b-b-u-u-t why won't you join us, o-o-our cause is just and this evil must be eliminated!"

"Because," he wore a face that betrayed any previous joyous emotions, "in this world there must be a balance. For every good, every fluffy sheep hopping happily in the grassy field, there must be a conniving wolf hiding right behind the riverbed for that sheep to come to it to starts its carnivorous rampage on the flock." Raz relaxed back into his chair "luckily sheep are stupid, they mate so fast they're only good for prey for the world." He lifted his hand to eye level and twirled his index figure around the bar. "All these peasants in here are all sheep, you and I Defeld; we are the Sheppard protecting the helpless and utterly stupid sheep from the Predatory wolf. I say we've been given a good hand. There's eight Sheppard and yes I am including myself, that protect the flock as best we can. The Overlord isn't overly demanding of the peasants he just wants a few slaves and a tribute every so often. We just make sure that no more wolves try to scavenge off the alpha dog and I said the world needs balance. Even **if** we manage to enter the dark tower, even **if** we manage to fight off his minion army, and even **if **we manage to kill the Overlord another would take up his mantle and the cycle of overlords begins anew only this time he'll be tougher than the last. Bbbbuuuuuttttt if you want me to join you so badly all you have to say is the magic word." Raz smiled and closed his eyes

Defeld was shocked at the momentous speech that he managed to conjure up within a small amount time. Thinking to himself "_it must be an arcane phrase he wants me to recite to prove the significance in our quest"_

"I got it…is it Delu Habrin Katu!"

"Nope."

"Cess Sut Tess"

"What?"

"Allakazam!"

"Hocus Pocus." Razoron laughed while rolling his eyes.

"It can't be that obvious!"

"Maybe it is?"

"After your little speech you would be willing to go for this!?!?"

"Mmmaaaayyyybbbeee"

"Fine, would you **please** come with us on our quest."

"See now that wasn't so had, I'd love to go. Now if you excuse me I have a fair maiden to rescue from a boring evening." He said before leaving the table.

"Quite the strange one he is" Defeld thought to himself "Quite the strange one indeed."

**End Chapter 1**

_Author's note: Yeah that's the first chapter guys hoped you liked it. I know I did. Please review and tell what you guys think. If there's a lot of hate I'll stop writing_ :*( _but if there's a lot of love_ :D _I'm sure I'll speed up writing the next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: Yep I still don't own Overlord ********…oh well.**

_Author's note: Thx for the review ____ .So yeah, here's the next chapter it's mostly about the other heroes and stuff and well…Enjoy!_

**The Rise and Fall**

**Chapter 2**

_A dark heavily armored figure sitting in a throne room surrounded by little gremlin creatures chatting "OVERLORD! OVERLORD! OVERLORD!" The imposing figure began to rise from his throne staring at the pathetic hero who dared to stand to oppose him. The "hero" of the man was only a sixteen year old boy who had only managed to steal his father's armor and sword. _

_The boy would've been called a hero for managing to break into the Dark Tower's defenses by himself to challenge the Overlord. However it had all been a ploy from the Overlord. The boy had neglected this, the Overlord was too cunning to let a sixteen year old enter his tower and be desecrated by a wannabe hero. The Overlord had done all the little holes in his defense to let him through. Every single slip in the minion patrols, the small crack at the bottom of the tower, hell even the mysterious map of the Dark Tower that appeared right at his feet should have been a dead giveaway._

"_No" the boy thought earlier "someone has to stop him and it might as well be me!" Looking back at it now "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THIS WAS A TRAP IT WAS ALL TOO EASY I LET ME ANGER GET THE BETTER OF ME!"_

_The dark lord could smell the fear off of the boy enjoying the enticing scent of the hapless fool was going to die by his blade. Thinking better of himself he would decide that his minions would have the first strike. _

"_It's been awhile since my minions got a chance to face anyone with a 'pure' heart."_

_He raised his magical gauntlet then brought it down swiftly at the direction of the young fool. Twenty fully armed minions charged at the young man with golden shields, armors, and weapons. _

_The young hero thought quickly raising his left hand calling on all the inner fire within him to cast torrent of flame flooding out of his hand melting all the minions into a golden pool of their own stupidity. _

_He quietly whispered to himself "Thank you, Father." _

_Caught off guard the Dark Knight grabbed the young man by the neck chocking him to near death before thrusting him onto the ground and releasing his grip. The young man tried gasping for air until an iron boot was beginning to crush his windpipe. He futilely began to scratch and claw at the armored boot and widened his eyes when a sword came down aimed at his face…_

"AH!" Razoron sharply awoke from a terrible nightmare, caressing his neck gently. He hung his head low. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

"Yawn…ah what do you have to be sorry for…last night was magical!"

Turning his head to see the barmaid from last night albeit being naked covered by the bed sheets. Smiling "oh I'm only sorry that it had to be only night." Regaining his composure.

"Are you sure you don't have little more time?" asking in a seductive tone.

"As much as I want to I have a previous engagement I must attend to but I have something for you," getting out of bed to search his pack to find a small rose. Moving his head closer to her head to plant a small peck on her forehead laying the rose into her hand before moving away to begin to dress and arm himself.

Overwhelmed by such a romantic gift "I will always treasure this and I'll wait for your return!"

"No!" he said sharply but in a gentler tone "please forget about me, you're young you have the rest of your life, get married to a nice man, have a family, live a happy life. This is something I can't provide for you…I'm sorry." Razoron then left the disappointed woman in the room.

He paid Archie ten gold for the room and left without saying a word to any man still in the inn. Outdoors was glorious, the birds were chirping their little songs, sheep were happily hopping around without any care in the world, and nature seemed to be at peace with Spree this morning.

Leaves falling gently to floor while children playing in the open road of spree and villagers content with their peaceful way of life without any corrupting interference. "_Maybe the Overlord is ready to be overthrown, even if we can only provide a small reprieve from evil the world would surely benefit from it."_ He thought to himself walking out to field to meet Defeld. "_I only hope we're up to the task."_

**Fields Outside of Spree**

Seven "heroes" we're waiting for the new recruit their Wizard had managed to scrounge up in their crusade against evil. A wizard, a paladin, a giant, a Halfling, a thief, an elf, a dwarf all of them came together to fight a common evil.

"How much longer do we have to wait Wizard!" bellowed the dark giant shifting uneasily in his colossus armor.

"Careful Khan we don't need you on another rampage again. Remember last time?" the young tan lady reminding the Giant.

"I know my _wittle sugar bear_. I promise not to wake another hive of giant sandworms again." Khan answering somberly.

"It must have been a grand adventure though!" the elf added

"Aye it must've been grand for this elf to perk up his thine pointy ears." The dwarf mocked sipping from his sheepskin. (What? dwarves drink…surprise surprise)

"Ah so we begin our little elven/dwarven rivalry? Correct." The elf challenged.

"Aye…_Oberon._"

"I see…Goldo."

"_Pansy Elf woman!"_

"_Drunken Stone!"_

"_Knife-ears!"_

"_Walking Beard!"_

The two "companions" began arguing about topics from parentage to how to tell the differences of elf men from elf women, and dwarf men from dwarf women. (It's the beard lol)

"Um…wow." Razoron said as entering the meeting. "Should I kill myself already and save the Overlord some time. Because wizard if this is the best you got I might as well let the little halfling over there,"

"Hey my name is Melvin!"

"Oh forgive me, as I was saying I would let little 'Melvin' carrying on our task if this is the best we got. No offense my little friend."

Melvin just somberly nodded as reaching into his pack for a piece of his comfort cake.

"I find your lack of faith in our righteous crusade disturbing." The man in the glistening armor said hefting his mace and shield.

"Oh…are you a paladin by any chance? Well of course you are it's so obvious your glistening bright armor, your mace filled with the righteousness of the lord and his shield to defend you from the darkness!" mocked Razoron

"Well sir! I never I am Sir William the…"

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah, blah." Moving his hands in emphasis "If you're asking that I should respect you then no. if you're asking me to stop then no. look paladin I don't plan to stop mocking you anytime soon sooooo you'll just have to get used to me. Oh but don't worry I heard all about the paladin's temperance so you can just forget and ignore everything I say to you. It's a win-win." Ending with a mischievous grin.

"ENOUGH!" yelled the Wizard

"what?" Razoron asked innocently

"You especially! We are all here to welcome you Razoron please do not make this into an issue. And everyone we have all come together peacefully so far so let us all forget our differences…again."

"_Ooookkkkaaayyy, I'm sorrie willy will you evar forgive me pweze?"_

"I suppose only if you ask in a more dignified tone."

"okay," regaining composure "I'm sorry but I won't take back what I said."

"It'll suffice"

"You arrogant son of a…"

"RAZORON!"

"Fine, fine…old geezer."

"Now everyone let us head to my estate for a proper welcoming party for our new adventurer to the group."

_Author's note: So sorry about the delays. Freaking college is eating away my imagination. So if you guys have any ideas for my fic plz just leave it in the review. Thx guys._


End file.
